


Half sugar, half sunshine.

by MrSkull



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, ordinary life au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: 普通人AU。糖不要錢。
Relationships: Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA
Comments: 34
Kudos: 15





	1. 黑木：幼稚。

最近，隔壁部門的土田哲也身上總有一股奶味。  
有經驗的女同事能認出來那是小孩子奶粉的味道，至於為什麼未婚的土田身上有如此濃烈的味道就不得而知。  
茶水間裏聊天的男同事每次碰到土田的時候總忍不住用力抽鼻子，想要確認那是不是真的從土田身上傳來的味道。  
但這不可能這麼多人同一時間認錯味道，除非那是土田家的香水過期變了味。  
同時引起疑惑的還有土田最近的出勤時間。  
平日裏不在乎長時間加班的工作狂最近一到下班時間就消失無蹤，編輯長好像沒有任何意見。  
看來是有好好跟編輯長說明過情況。  
但下班後的聚餐、聯誼，週末的活動一概不參與，突然神神祕祕待在家裏不出門的土田，實在太反常了。

「昨天謝謝你。」土田匆忙坐到工位裏，給同期的橘健一做了個抱歉的手勢。  
「下次提早走在Line說聲就行，不要搞突擊啊。」  
「請你吃糖。」土田從外套的口袋裏翻出幾顆水果糖，攤在桌上任橘挑口味。  
「欸，沒有草莓味了？」  
「在我嘴裏。」土田發出了嘻嘻的笑聲，伸出來濕潤微紅的舌尖上，是吃得小了一半的透明糖果。  
「唉，那我吃芒果味的吧。」橘假裝無奈。他跟土田在工作前就認識，兩人進入雜誌社的契機各不相同。橘在大學期間兼職讀者模特，畢業後轉做專欄撰稿人，目前負責人物專訪。土田最近則負責明星連載專欄，幸運的時候幫明星審審稿就行，其他時候還要做代筆。  
「我也要芒果味。」坐在土田對面的黑木啓司跟他倆是一起進雜誌社的同期，負責時尚專欄編輯。需要找人試穿新衣服拍照的時候，黑木就用得上橘和土田。  
「Tetsuya最近怎麼回事，大家都在傳你隱婚還生了小孩。」黑木為人耿直，想到什麼就說什麼。  
「不會吧，那我這個緋聞男朋友怎麼辦？」橘跟土田平時走得很近，有時候會被開玩笑說兩人像在戀愛。他們也不介意，還會親自開開玩笑。  
「我姐去度蜜月了，小孩扔在我家。」土田從手機裏翻出嬰兒的照片遞給橘和黑木看。可愛是很可愛，但要土田一個毫無經驗的大男人照顧，簡直是天大的難題。  
「看起來還不到一歲啊。」橘說著，露出了擔憂的表情。  
「十個月，你怎麼看出來的？」  
「不會吧，其實隱婚的是Kenchi？」黑木自顧自地起哄。  
「你忘了我還有個兩歲的侄女是吧？」  
「Kenchi！」土田突然抓住橘的手，一臉要哭出來的樣子，「求求你幫幫我！」  
「幫寫稿還是幫搞定明星？」  
「幫餵奶……」土田聲音帶著哭腔，好像比嬰兒還無助，「外甥女這幾天估計都沒吃飽，我姐回來要殺了我。」  
橘把土田扯過去，果不其然聞到他身上那股奶味。  
「你是把奶粉沖到自己身上了嗎？」  
「可……可能撒了點在身上……。」土田照顧自己倒是有條不紊，但是家裏多了個只會哭不會說話的小人，一邊顧著水溫把奶粉加進水裏搖勻，一邊看著小嬰兒不要哭得太厲害嗆到自己的鼻涕口水。上班快遲到了，保姆還沒來！  
「姐姐請的保姆8點來把外甥女帶走，7點我就要去接回家。每天回到家還沒吃飯就要先幫她換尿布餵奶洗澡，吃完飯就要開始哄她睡覺。」準時下班看不完的稿要等嬰兒睡著之後靜悄悄地躲在睡房裏看，要是有什麼聲音把她吵醒了從新哄睡又得花很長很長的時間。  
土田哲也，因為一個不是自己的小孩，這陣子活得委委屈屈可憐巴巴。  
「我要幫你了，以後草莓味的糖都得歸我。」橘逗他，伸手捏了捏土田含著糖的臉頰。  
「不要說草莓味的糖，天天送你一顆草莓都沒問題。」  
「那說定了。」  
「幼稚。」全程圍觀的黑木評價道。


	2. 外甥女：馬鹿。

下班去接了外甥女，土田把她抱在懷裏往超市進發。背帶綁在胸前，彎腰取物嬰兒就會往後倒，陪在旁的橘見狀，匆忙讓土田把小孩換到自己懷裏。  
土田週末為了照顧外甥女犧牲了補充存貨的時間，幸好今天橘答應幫忙照顧小孩，就順便拜託他陪同來超市一趟。  
「抱歉，讓你陪購物還要你背她。」土田站在橘身後系好嬰兒背帶，扯了扯保證已經系好。  
「又不重，」橘托起嬰兒的臀部調整了一下姿勢，讓懷裏的小不點更舒服，「牛肉有特價喔。」  
土田一個箭步沖上去，還算紳士地擠進主婦堆裏，終於拿到兩盒滿意的牛肉回到橘身邊，把東西放進他提著的購物籃裏。  
「真的不用我提？」  
「你負責搶購就好。」橘笑了笑，看著嬰兒拿著他一截領帶用肉肉的手指絞來絞去，只要不放進嘴裏就不至於兇多吉少。  
還要買點蔬菜，土田往蔬果的貨架靠近。超市人不算少，帶著小孩提著購物籃的橘行進的速度比土田要慢，被其他人阻擋兩回一下就失去了土田的蹤影。  
「這個好不好？咦？」土田回頭，發現那個高他半個頭在人堆裏還挺顯眼的人不見了。  
「先生，您的先生和孩子在那邊。」剛才就注意到土田的超市員工向一個方向指了指。  
「呃……謝謝。」雖然對方誤解得有點遠了，不過出於一片好意土田也懶得澄清。  
「Kenchi！」土田小小聲喊，手拿幾顆新鮮的菜往角落等著的人靠近，「工作人員以為我把孩子和老公弄丟了。」  
兩人湊在一起噗呼呼地笑起來，小聲討論誰看起來更有奶爸的范。

回到住處，橘把嬰兒交回給土田就開始確認他姐留下的東西。  
十個月的小孩不可能只喝奶，早上土田喂過之後保姆應該有再喂輔食，晚上接回家之前應該也吃過了，但這麼大的孩子一般都少吃多餐，晚上餓也是正常。橘回憶著侄女當時的情況，那時他還開著玩笑說借機學一下，沒想到這麼快就派上了用場。  
「粑粑，拉了粑粑喔。」土田軟軟的腔調從睡房傳來，然後聽到他噔噔噔的腳步聲，一溜煙的跑出來拿什麼又一溜煙跑了回去。  
小孩在裏面哇哇地哭。  
「不哭不哭，啾啾——。」土田逗著嬰兒，一邊捏著會發聲的玩具一邊手忙腳亂給她擦屁股。  
橘進來的時候看到用過的尿布被扔在腳邊，小孩裸著下半身在床上涼颼颼地晃著雙腿，土田把乾淨的尿布攤開來，然後提起嬰兒放在尿布上。  
「哎呀，你姐沒教你怎麼換嘛？」看的人笑得人仰馬翻。沒想到嬰兒跟著橘笑了起來，咔咔的笑聲逗得土田也跟著笑。  
「天啰，你的蠢舅舅就是這樣照顧你的。」橘趁著土田把尿布收拾出去扔，湊近來逗嬰兒教她說土田的壞話，「舅舅，baka，baka。」  
「吧、吧、吧卡！吧卡！」嬰兒學得倒很快，一下子就掌握住了發音。  
「喂喂，不要教壞她！」  
「吧卡！咔咔咔咔——」  
「對對，舅舅就是馬鹿馬鹿。」  
「吧卡！吧卡！」  
土田這才知道，這麼大的小孩子早就開始咿呀學語了。  
「Kenchi也是馬鹿。」  
「吧卡！」  
「行吧，那大馬鹿就教小馬鹿怎麼沖奶粉。」橘伸手把小孩抱起放進嬰兒床，來到廚房讓土田表演下平時是怎麼用奶粉澆自己一身的。  
「就，先把奶瓶放進去煮一下，水到合適的溫度就會自動關。然後沖進……」  
「停。」橘伸手按住土田的手背，「先把奶粉舀進奶瓶。」  
「不是先放水嗎？」  
「你沖過速溶咖啡嗎？」  
「喔……。」怪不得身上總是有股奶粉味，原來工作有成生活有條理的精英也有腦子塞住的時候。  
按照橘的方法，果然這次沒有浪費任何奶粉就把奶沖好。土田捏著奶瓶又碎步跑到外甥女面前，想趁著合適的溫度快點給她吃上。  
「喂喂，先在手上試溫。」橘扶著嬰兒坐起來，不放心地拿過奶瓶，擠了一點在自己手背上，再遞到她面前隨著她的節奏緩緩放進嘴裏。  
「哦哦，吃得好開心的樣子。」別人的舅舅全程在一邊圍觀，笑得過於燦爛。  
「你要是女的我現在就回頭親你一口。」橘頭也沒回，輕輕地說。  
「你要是女的也可以現在回頭親我一口。」土田也沒動，笑著反駁。  
「餓了，老婆去做飯吧。」橘扶著奶瓶的手稍稍改變了角度。  
「好，今晚吃燉牛肉。」說著土田捋起了衣袖。


	3. 八木：很糟糕啊。

橘這期的人物專訪，是時下當紅的彈唱歌手八木將吉。據說八木非常難約稿，基本上所有的文字採訪都會拒絕，這次專訪還是靠了點人脈關係才約到的。  
「好久不見了，土田老師。」  
「好久不見，八木君。」土田曾經是八木的家庭教師，初來東京的時候八木還在土田家借住過。那之後他們就一直保持聯繫，八木出道的時候土田還陪他一起回老家向家人報喜訊。  
「這位是這次負責專訪的橘健一。」  
「你好。」橘主動遞上名片，這可是一稿難求的獨家專訪啊。

工作室的洗手間在樓下，他們使用的帶鋼琴的房間在樓上。趁著橘借用洗手間，八木終於忍不住問出心裏的問題。  
「老師，就是他啊？」  
「嗯，對。」  
「到現在還沒成嗎？」八木出道已經五年，他記得知道這件事是在出道前土田的家裏聽他講的，所以也起碼過了五年了。  
「成不了吧？」要怎麼跟多年的朋友兼同事、還是同性告白啊。說喜歡他，然後撲過去親他的嘴？要麼被拉開說不要開玩笑，要麼被嚴肅地拒絕，可能還會因為不被允許的觸碰跟土田翻臉。  
「就沒有兩情相悅的選項嗎？」八木曾經這樣問過，現在又問了一次。  
「沒有。」土田抱著頭，他不想失去這個珍貴的朋友。  
「不試一次怎麼知道。」  
「試了就完了。」

橘回來之後就跟土田一起向八木道別。  
三人在工作室門口又磨磨蹭蹭聊了一會，八木覺得意外跟橘談得來，就不介意多認識個朋友。  
臨走的時候站在更靠門位置的橘突然拉住土田讓他不要動。  
「怎麼了？」  
「等等，」橘伸手在土田的眼鏡附近拔動，終於把夾在眼鏡邊的碎髮摘了出來，「好了。」  
「喔，謝謝。」土田伸手撥了撥瀏海，不知道是要掩飾什麼。  
站在旁邊目睹全過程的八木一臉詫異，覺得自己既不能明說又不能不說什麼，心裏毛毛躁躁地。這說不好是由於過於熟悉而無心忌諱的過近距離，還是因為對方心裏也有某種想法才導致的親密動作，八木一向好用的野性直覺這次也派不上用場。  
「很糟糕吶。」他忍不住嘀咕。


	4. 不會照顧同事的男人不是好男友

聯誼最受歡迎的遊戲有三個，王樣遊戲，真心話大冒險，Pocky遊戲。這跟參加聯誼的人的年齡層無關，只跟大家的顏值掛鈎。  
比如跟土田面對面吃同一根Pocky這種事情，就沒有哪個參加聯誼的女孩子會拒絕。但比起安靜的土田和看起來比較深沉的橘，聯誼現場最受歡迎的還是笑容特別多的黑木。他也最能帶動氣氛。  
就像現在，抽中了黑木之後，他可是毫不猶豫就選擇了講真心話。  
「那，黑木先生覺得公司裏最帥的男同事是誰？」這種問題是最難回答的，說自己顯得過於自信，說別人則把注意力拱讓到別人手裏。  
「編輯長，每次有人據理力爭都被他毫不猶豫駁回的時候就覺得他好帥！」  
「編輯長年輕的時候也很帥。」橘插嘴。  
「現在也很帥好吧？只是結婚了不來參加活動。」土田反駁。  
「那未婚的男同事裏最帥的是誰？土田先生覺得誰最帥？」  
「我啊⋯⋯我覺得……Kenchi吧？」土田說完看向橘，大家跟著起哄。  
「承蒙厚愛。」橘很自覺地喝下半杯啤酒，一直捂著嘴笑沒把臉抬起來。  
「這也太開心了吧？」黑木看不下去，覺得坐在他倆中間是今天最錯誤的決定，「來來，換個位置。」  
黑木提議讓男女混坐，不要男的一排女的一排，這樣交談才能更方便距離更近。女孩子們趁此機會當然想挑到心儀之人身邊的位置，一番眼神交流後復又落座。剛去完洗手間的橘回來看了一圈，剩下兩個相鄰的位置，很自然地就坐到土田旁邊那個。跟在後面也從洗手間回來的女孩便坐他隔壁。  
「橘先生喜歡看球嗎？」坐旁邊的女孩很早就看中他，終於有機會鼓起勇氣搭話。  
「喜歡，你喜歡什麼球類？」  
「嗯⋯⋯棒球？」女孩子本身其實並不看球，僅僅靠著男性喜歡球類的概率去猜測。  
「棒球啊，好厲害。那些規則我都搞不懂。」  
「編輯長年輕的時候一直有打棒球。」土田在另一邊回答。  
「他拉我打過一場，被嫌棄得不行。」  
「那次我是不是在？」  
「對啊，就是手指骨折了你陪我去醫院那次。」  
「啊，都這麼久了啊。」  
「你什麼時候手指骨折的啊？」黑木回想了一陣，覺得這個事情他依稀記得。  
「剛進來實習的時候，編輯長說我們一個個看起來太弱了加點班就熬不住。」土田還記得，他跟黑木坐在板凳上聽編輯長訓橘跑得不夠努力。  
「這麼說來，我的職業生涯還是Te醬給的，」橘突然很鄭重地說道，「當時口授了那麼多稿件，還是托了Te醬的福幫忙敲進電腦裏。」  
「突然說這個？」  
「感謝你剛才說我帥嘛。」兩人輕輕碰杯，橘仰頭喝了一口。  
看著有人動起來，其他人也借著勢頭開始互相碰杯。女孩子喝軟飲的多，倒也不是沒有跟男性一起喝啤酒的。喝著喝著燒酒洋酒也上來，三三兩兩都互相敬過酒，就算一次一口也喝下了不少量。  
「嗚。」  
「少喝點。」橘知道土田不喜歡烈酒的味道，聽他不自覺地發出抱怨聲，湊在耳邊低聲說。  
「別人來碰不好意思不喝嘛。」土田趁著其他人不注意，抄起橘手邊的冰水喝了一口。  
「土田先生不愛喝酒？」  
「啊，沒有。」剛剛才跟大家喝過，要說不喜歡喝酒好像在指責其他人似的，「只是不算擅長。」  
「那喝淡一點的，梅酒可以嗎？」女孩子叫侍應端來兩杯梅酒，特意跟土田碰杯。  
土田順著對方的意思，喝了一口就放下。但對方顯然不打算放過他，跟他對談的話題繞到最後又繞到勸酒上，順其自然跟他碰杯。  
放下杯子之後，土田在桌子底下捏了一下橘的腿。橘跟對面和身邊的女孩子聊得正歡，一邊開懷笑著一邊在底下拍了拍土田的手背示意。  
「真是有趣，還有這樣的事啊。」橘這麼說著，伸手拿起杯子把裏面的液體一飲而盡。  
「哎呀，那是土田先生的梅酒。」  
「喔，怪不得甜甜的。」橘把自己手邊的水杯塞在土田手裏，補償一般說讓他喝這個。  
「看來有人喝多了啊。」總有那麼一兩個特別會看氣氛的人，適時出聲叫停這場自制力開始滑坡的聚會。

付過帳之後，大家在門口互相確認回家有沒有同路的人，或者是接下來還要續攤的。  
「我們坐地鐵，有一起走的嗎？」橘舉起手，有幾個女孩子響應，還有土田一邊把手舉得很高一邊『嗨～嗨～』地應著。  
「土田先生果然喝醉了。」  
「好，好。」橘輕笑著耐心回答，然後拉著土田的手往自己身邊收。  
「車站在那邊，走吧。」橘招呼著同路的女孩們，談著最近天氣的狀況，暴雨的時候不論加不加班心情總會跟著煩躁起來，就像下了班同路的同事般，心無旁騖單純聊天其實比有目的地交友更讓人拉近距離。  
「不好意思，稍微等我一下。」橘繞進便利店半分鐘，出來把已經插好吸管的牛奶塞進土田嘴裏。  
「哎呀，橘先生好會照顧人。」加分項，女孩子調侃著說。  
時間還不算晚，離終電還早。把不同方向的女孩目送上車後，還剩一位跟橘和土田是同方向的。考慮到喝過酒的土田他們選了弱冷車廂，坐在角落的三人位裏小聲交談。  
女孩是做金融的，跟今天的其他女孩在同一棟樓上班，但大家都不在一家公司。  
「老實講，今晚我就只對你產生了興趣。」女孩子的口吻像談論天氣一樣平淡，令橘很自然地回了句謝謝，「趁著土田先生醉了我才敢說。」  
「為什麼呀。」橘失笑。  
「我既怕他妒忌，跟你親密讓我羨慕不已。又怕他不妒忌，讓你不知所措。」  
橘沉默了。  
過了一個站，才默默地點了點頭。  
「這麼明顯啊。」  
「下次不要參加聯誼了，給點機會真正需要的人吧。」  
「我們不是那種關係。」  
「我知道。」女孩子說得胸有成竹。到了一定年紀，誰沒見過暗戀的人，誰沒嘗過暗戀的滋味。眼中流波是無法掩飾的，只有當事人才會看不清楚形勢。  
「我到了，晚安。」她離開得俐落，畢竟是三人中最沒有什麼需要隱藏的。


	5. 共同作業最能增進感情

土田的姐姐終於把女兒接走，輕鬆下來的土田不僅久違參加了聯誼，還打算感謝橘一下。  
跟橘說到請他搓一頓餐廳任選的時候，橘出奇地提議了到土田家吃。  
「可以嗎？」  
「可以啊，只是週六我要補貨，週日可以嗎？」  
「陪你去補貨就好，沒關係。」  
「喔，嗯。」土田心想我還要搞衛生呢，上次有嬰兒在還能解釋，那之後一直都沒有打掃收拾。  
距離週六還有三天，加油吧土田哲也！

加不加油可不是土田一個人說了算的，尤其這週有份趕印的稿的撰稿人因為其他工作排期的原因壓過死線才交稿，土田被迫多做了很多協調工作以應付和準備保證這期雜誌不會空出來兩頁。  
貼著印刷廠給出的最後限期把稿送去，土田終於可以回家吃頓遲到了6個小時的晚餐。

「Te醬，你還好吧？」在門外等了半個小時的橘，看到土田頂著個鳥窩頭才放心下來，「我以為你不在家。」  
「抱歉，昨天太累了。」吃過飯洗了澡直接倒下就睡到現在，既聽不到手機響也幾乎聽不到門鈴聲，要不是約好了橘可能就一覺睡到下午。  
「再睡一陣吧？眼睛好紅。」  
「唔唔，」土田一邊伸懶腰一邊搖頭，「你都來了。」  
「抱歉，我可以回去。」反正就一個站距離，橘笑著說。  
「哎我不是這個意思。」土田又打了個哈欠，整個人懶洋洋的。  
「再睡一陣吧？我先看點稿也行。」  
「真的？那⋯⋯我再睡半小時。」土田合掌做了個抱歉的動作，飛快回到睡房。  
橘放下提包看了眼，捲起衣袖開始靜靜收拾。

「啊——」打著巨大的哈欠從房裏出來，土田看到坐在沙發上看書的橘才突然想起來什麼，「我睡了多久？」  
「唔，兩個小時？」橘看了眼掛鐘，現在出門吃個午飯還完全來得及。  
「抱歉，我立刻洗漱！」  
趕忙梳洗換好衣服，土田一邊匆忙戴手錶，一邊往提包裏塞東西。  
「咦。」  
「怎麼了？」  
「有賊把我家掃蕩了一遍？」聞言橘敲了一下土田的腦袋。  
「賊還幫你打掃了地板是不是？」  
「你是海螺姑娘嗎，我要原地求婚。」  
「跟你結婚可不是為了幫你打掃的。」敲腦袋的手又靠過來，土田反射性躲開。  
「這麼賢慧肯定有更多其他的優點，不抓緊娶了可惜。」  
「娶之前請先把我餵飽。」  
「走吧，商業街新開了一家西餐店你應該喜歡。」

吃過午飯，橘陪著土田去了一趟超市。除了補充日用品和食物，他們還商量著晚上做頓土鍋。橘很愛吃土田做的豬肉白菜鍋，其實做法很簡單，只需要把豬肉片和切好的白菜間隔豎放在砂鍋裏讓白菜能夠立起來，加進適量的湯底熬到白菜軟了就能吃。  
「不會太簡單了嗎？之前你幫了我挺多，想好好感謝你。」  
「我家只有電磁爐，做不了土鍋。」橘是這樣說的，土田也就不好反駁。  
土田在洗菜的時候，橘正在客廳工作。趁著有時間整理了一下之前訪談的筆記，稿件完成後還要讓被訪者過目。橘的稿件倒不需要連續性非常嚴格的時間安排，這種飯前的碎片時間正合適整理筆記。  
切菜的聲音伴著筆記本翻動的聲音，聽起來日常生活感過於強烈，彷彿他們就這樣一直生活在一起，平淡卻讓人滿足。  
「好像老夫老妻。」土田沒頭沒尾的一句話，橘倒是領會了。他起身來到廚房靠近土田，雙臂從他身後伸到前面搗亂。  
「喂，礙事！」  
「但這樣就比較像新婚夫妻了，不是嗎？」  
「我錯了，你快別鬧。」土田的臉燒了起來，幸好背後的人看不見，他的手握著刀摁著白菜，橘的手覆在上面，觸感微暖。  
橘就那樣把土田的手包在自己大了一圈的手掌裏，小心翼翼提起再切斷白菜，一點都不帶抖動。  
「共同作業最能增進感情。」  
好一陣土田都沒有作聲，橘終於放開他，知道自己玩得太過了。  
「我去看稿。」  
「好。」


	6. 黑木：我不認識你們。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 副標題是：用錯誤的方式說正確的話。

橘因為取材去了九州，算上來回離開小一週。很長時間內土田幾乎都天天能見到橘，這樣一週見不到對方的情況，就是土田一直盯著橘的位置發呆的元兇。  
「Tetsuya，Tetsuya！」  
「哎！」  
「編輯長叫你。」黑木看他魂不守舍的樣子，不贊同地搖了搖頭。  
土田的稿幾乎是被編輯長用拍的甩在桌上，不知道什麼原因，編輯長很生氣。  
土田灰溜溜地回到自己的工位。  
「怎麼了這是？」  
「我把上期的稿送印了。」幸好是確認版，土田抓起電話聯繫印刷廠趕在正式印刷之前修正。  
「黑木，你來一下。」  
「我的稿沒問題吧？」剛剛才罵完人，黑木看著平日和藹的編輯長臉色非常差。  
「沒有問題。我想了解下Tetsuya的情況。」  
「喔，這個啊。」黑木的聲音充滿難處。  
「他跟Kenchi究竟怎樣了？」編輯長的位置離大家的有點距離，這個音量正在打電話的土田應該聽不到。  
「編輯長您也⋯⋯」  
「沒少被閃到。」  
黑木點點頭，看來編輯部的同事都是受害者。  
「估計就一直這樣。」  
「不是個辦法。Kenchi沒動起來？」  
「沒有，他為什麼會動起來？」  
有什麼是編輯長知道黑木不知道的？  
「Kenchi沒跟你講過啊。」  
「沒有人跟我講過什麼。」都是他憑野性的直覺感知出來的，黑木腹誹。  
「我知道了。」黑木順著編輯長的眼神看去，土田剛打翻了放在電話旁的茶杯。

「黑木，你看你看。」午休的時候，編輯長叫黑木去看橘發給他看的九州的照片。  
「他去了熊本城啊。」黑木是九州人，那邊很多地方他都去過，「這女孩有點眼熟啊。」  
「你見過？」編輯長瞄了一眼，果然有人的注意力被吸引了，「看起來挺配的。」  
「桃花開了啊。」黑木也跟著起哄，「還帶著女朋友一起去。」  
「都空窗這麼多年，這個年紀結婚也很正常吧？」  
「再不戀愛我要以為他是基佬了哈哈哈哈哈。」  
土田偷偷瞥了黑木一眼，離開了座位。

土田不知道這幾天是怎麼過來的。  
稿件進度順利，審完上交花不了他太多時間，順利到根本不需要加班的情況已經很久沒出現了，彷彿神明可憐他的狀況減少他的負擔一般。  
但土田並不需要這樣的閒暇。忙起來他就能集中精神工作，累到筋疲力盡回家洗洗睡就好，這樣就不會有很多個小時獨自坐在沙發上，不知道應該讀什麼書，看哪個電視台。平日也是獨自一個人在家，為什麼今天就覺得家裏特別冷清。電視開著，CD機在播歌，吵吵鬧鬧地只是噪音，心裏空空落落，腦袋一團亂麻。  
手機一直很安靜。  
說起來平時橘也並不怎麼跟他發信息。今天來不及講的事明天也能當面談，長期處在這種頻率的交談下也不需要聯繫得多密切。  
他還給編輯長發了信息，裏面有跟女孩子的合照。為什麼會發跟女孩子合照。  
橘跟土田都已經30代了，什麼時候結婚都不奇怪。  
土田抓了抓頭髮，決定早點去睡覺。

大半夜輾轉無法入睡，簡直太丟臉了。又不是思春期的少女，還能因為過於糾結感情問題而睡不著。土田在床上翻來覆去，抓起手機又放下。  
三點了，沒有人會在這種時候騷擾出差中的同事。

週五早上，土田遲到了半小時。  
雖然他們不需要準時打卡，但在9點半到10點間到社是約定俗成的，土田屁股粘上椅子已經十點半了。  
「好晚喔。」  
「昨晚沒睡好。」土田把背包放進抽屜，拿出手機放在桌上，嘆了口氣。  
「欸？！」  
「嗯？？」  
「你不是下週回來？」  
「事情提早完成就回來了。」橘遞了兩條風雅卷給土田，是他從熊本帶回來的手信。  
「喔謝謝，不在那邊多呆幾天玩玩？」  
「嗯，嗯。」橘虛應著，「我在那邊碰到上次聯誼做金融那個女孩子。」  
「喔？是唯一短頭髮那個？」  
「對，她去熊本旅遊，路上遇到的。」  
「喔。」所以編輯長收到的合照是跟那個女孩？為什麼要把合照發給編輯長？他後來還跟女孩去了什麼地方？  
「Te醬你有電話。」  
「好好，你好？」  
「手機……」橘看著土田抓起根本沒在響的固話，指了指告訴他是手機來電了。  
「啊抱歉抱歉。你好……」土田拿著手機和備忘錄離座。  
「Keiji，風雅卷。」  
「我要醬油花生的。」黑木從座位起身跨過矮隔間接過零食，「你回來太好了。」  
「帶了你愛吃的東西？」  
「別貧嘴了。聯誼那個女的怎麼回事？」  
「哪個……啊，在熊本城門口碰到的。編輯長問我要旅遊照片的時候我跟他說了呀。」  
「你倆怎麼回事？」  
「沒有『我倆』，所以沒有怎麼回事。」  
「麻煩你對Tetsuya重複一遍。」  
「平時說說笑可以，真這樣他會生氣的。」橘指的的是他跟土田的關係。因為一直很熟總被開玩笑，他就主動接下了緋聞男友這個稱號。但土田每次聽到這個叫法都露出不太願意的表情，玩笑不能開太過。  
「不不不。你相信我。」野性的直覺，黑木是這樣形容的。  
「你很奇怪喔。」  
「你才奇怪，」黑木湊過去，覺得自己從來沒比現在更接近居委大媽，「喜歡要告訴他。」  
「Te醬知道我喜歡他啊。對吧，Te醬？」  
「什麼？」剛打完電話回來的土田看了一眼橘，又看一眼黑木。  
「我說我喜歡你，你也知道。」  
「嗯。所以才做了這麼多年朋友呀。」  
「我不認識你們。」黑木被氣死了。


	7. 橘：比多啦○夢強多了

編輯長召集了編輯部的同事，提出週末去團建的安排。編輯部常年在室內伏案工作，編輯長為了大家身體著想，通常都會安排一些活動身體的項目。約好了在山下集合，今天依舊是運動量不大的徒步活動。等大家買好水確認好裝備，隊伍就開始稀稀拉拉地往前進發。  
「好累。」  
「不是吧，才走了500米不到。」負責遊戲版的編輯可能是他們中職業病最厲害的，不是趴著寫稿就是趴著玩遊戲，頸椎都已經變形了。  
「按照自己的節奏就好，不要勉強。」編輯長在前面叮囑，幾乎是隊伍裏最年長的人卻健步如飛。  
邊走邊聊，大家借著比較輕鬆的氣氛開始交流難搞的工作對象，還有一些遇到的奇葩事。需要體力的活動，一旦進程允許按各自節奏，隊伍就會被無限拖長。  
土田第四次蹲下來綁鞋帶，對這雙銷售推薦的爬山鞋感到無奈。  
「抱歉。」橘就站在他兩步外等著，並沒有介意土田一直拖慢進度，「新買的，不太好用。」  
「鞋帶的綁法不行。」橘突然蹲下，嚇得土田急忙煞住腳步。他仔細地拆開剛才土田綁的很難解的結，告訴他要這樣繞到後面再繞回來，在這裏扣一下，然後再打結。  
「喔喔，謝謝。」土田被橘攀住手臂借力站起來，兩人距離有點近。  
「臉好紅，是不是中暑了？」  
「沒、沒事。」土田趕緊掏出防曬帽戴上。

山裏有條小溪。編輯長領著隊伍，告訴大家過溪務必要小心。一點是不能隨意踩進水裏，因為水的深淺跟看到的不一樣，而且溪底通常凹凸不平，踩到的石頭可能不穩。二是走從溪水露出來的石頭時，也要很謹慎。能不能順利跨過去，石頭有沒有鬆動，這些都要注意。  
有些同事看了下判斷自己沒辦法抄近路，決定繞到溪水斷流的地方經過。土田也想繞到那邊去，但橘想著橫跨小溪可以追上大隊伍，兩人商量後決定按橘的提議。  
「我先走，」橘跨到一塊平整的石頭上，左右搖了搖確定是穩的，再伸長腿去試探下一塊是不是能站穩，「來。」  
他站到第二塊石頭上，向土田伸長雙臂。  
土田畢竟比他矮了一點，腿長始終有差。對橘來說還算輕鬆的距離，對土田而言就稍有點勉強。  
「慢慢來，小心。」到第四塊石頭，面積可以容得下兩人站立，橘索性就站在那裏等土田過來。  
「你往前去吧，我怕把你撞下去。」  
「不會，來吧。」  
土田右腳離地往前跨，左腳用力一躍，人就像撲過去一般迅速落入橘的懷抱，右腳先落地，左腳在石頭上一滑。橘用力接住了他。  
「嗚⋯⋯」  
「還好嗎？」  
「右腳有點不對勁。」  
再往前邁兩步，就來到對岸。橘拉著土田坐到一邊，脫下鞋子檢查他的腳踝。  
「疼⋯⋯」  
「應該是扭到了。」橘拿出手機，聯繫了隊頭的編輯長告知情況。他蹲下來豎起一條腿，然後將土田的腳放在膝蓋上。從背包掏出繃帶倒上水擰乾，先固定好腳腕關節順便冷敷。  
「稍微休息一下，不然會腫得更厲害。」  
「嗯，你坐吧我腿放下來就行。」土田把飲用水遞給橘，讓他先喝兩口休息一下。  
「你別動。」橘接過水打開喝了兩口，把水瓶放到一邊開始翻包，「還真有，等下先貼上。」橘手裏是兩塊塞隆○斯。  
「你是多啦○夢嗎？」  
「比多啦○夢強多了。」  
歇了一陣，橘把繃帶拆下來，擦乾淨腳踝把膠布貼上去，再拿新的繃帶重新固定好。土田脫下的鞋綁在背包上，橘背對土田蹲下告訴他上來。  
「嗯？」  
「上來，背你下山。」  
「不不不不，你扶我就行，我能走。」  
「不行，」橘拉了拉土田手臂，「快上來。」  
土田的前胸貼著橘寬闊的後背，他突然就害怕起來。心跳那麼快，一定會讓橘感覺到。他要是問，要怎麼去說？  
「不要動來動去。」橘托了托土田，讓他把兩人的背包背好。安全起見，土田必須兩臂抱穩橘，兩人的臉便離得相當近。  
橘的眼窩很深，眉骨和鼻子高挺得像外國人，睫毛又密又長，還微微上翹。他一邊跟土田說點有的沒的，眼睛一眨一眨，那睫毛扇子一開一合，奪走了土田所有的注意力。  
「你完全沒在聽。」橘偏頭看向土田，一瞬間兩人的臉幾乎貼在一起，嚇得土田抬起上半身，拉著橘重心不穩往後退了兩步。  
「危險！」  
循著條件反射，土田立刻伏下用力抱住橘的脖子，幸好對方核心力量夠強，只退了兩步又穩住了身體。  
「這樣就對了，抱住了就別亂動了啊。」  
土田索性把臉埋進橘的頸後，不再理他。

下山後橘開車送土田去了醫院。醫生看了下說處理得夠及時，一週左右就能恢復。橘又開車送土田回家，扶他坐下還幫他把東西放好。  
「Kenchi以後一定是個好老公。」土田終於繃不住，沒來由地說了句。  
「見仁見智吧。」橘從冰箱拿了一瓶水，一口氣灌下一半。  
「你對我都這麼好，對老婆肯定會更好。」  
「所以才說見仁見智。」  
「嗯？」土田沒聽懂這句話，疑惑地歪了歪頭。  
「馬鹿。」橘抬手輕輕敲了下土田腦袋，卻被土田微慍著撥開。  
土田沒來由地生著氣。他對橘的一切行動語言都意識過剩，兩個人的關係在他看來就像有默契的舞伴跳著探戈，言語間的玩笑你退我進，互相逗樂也一直停留在互相逗樂。土田已經失去耐性，他寧願踩一腳或者被舞伴踩一腳，最起碼能夠知道對方舞藝的深淺，而不是像現在這樣虛耗著。  
但他願意打破現在兩人的關係麼，土田自知答案是否定的。他貪心地想要更進一步，又害怕失去現在的友誼。是自己選擇虛耗著也不破壞現狀，等到哪一天成為心裏一個無解的結，或是橘結婚了，事情就會靜靜過去。  
事情總會過去的。  
「我先回去了。」橘起身，看著土田欲言又止。  
「今天謝謝你。」  
「嗯，好好休息。」


	8. 夠了夠了，下一輪！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOC了，又修改不了。  
> 我打我自己。

忘年會訂在了一家經常去的烤肉店。  
自徒步活動之後，橘和土田私下就沒再一起活動。包括黑木組織的聯誼，兩人總有一個人不參加，還不需要商量就剛好錯開，默契十足。  
土田跟著大隊伍去店裏，編輯長還在跟黑木開會，出差的同事只要能趕上都會直接去會場。晚些時候，人終於到得差不多，宴會就開始了。  
「今年一年雜誌的銷量有所提高，雖然沒達到年初目標，但比第二季度預算超出很多。明天開始就進入長假，印刷廠也開始休假。大家都不要想著工作和稿件，好好休息。各位辛苦了！」編輯長舉杯，一呼百應。接著便開始互相敬酒，今年承蒙關照，來年還請包涵。長期在一起工作，不論是磨擦還是協助，喝下這口酒便是和解和感謝。  
編輯長帶了不錯的燒酒來，烤肉還是適合配啤酒，好酒大家商量著留到二攤唱K的時候喝。  
「Kenchi說他來不及，二攤再過來。」黑木放下手機，跟編輯長交待了聲。  
「剛下飛機？」  
「嗯。」橘前幾天跑到北海道跟蹤採訪了一位當地企業家，下了飛機趕過來也要兩個多小時才能到。  
『等下二攤我不去了。』黑木拿起手機，看到土田發來的Line。  
「你自己跟編輯長說。」黑木對著土田說了句。  
「說什麼？」  
「沒有。」土田擺擺手，瞥了黑木一眼。

唱到第三首歌的時候，卷著室外冰涼空氣的橘終於拉著行李出現。編輯長拿著麥克風一邊唱歌，一邊倒了一杯燒酒往橘的手裏塞。  
「喔好香！」橘啜了一口，然後一飲而盡，「點歌點歌！」  
現場十來個人，沒輪到的人聚在一起玩遊戲，不外乎是要爆料的或者要喝酒的。土田坐在一邊安安靜靜看大家玩，提不起一點興致。  
第一攤就喝高了，第二攤就更一發不可收拾。有人提議現場給喜歡的人打電話表白，還要開外放那種，歌都不唱了大家就等著看戲。  
「抽牌，牌面最小的人打電話。」某個人摸出一副撲克來，收到了大家的掌聲感謝。  
「不能打給老爸老媽做擋箭牌啊，一定要是喜歡的人。」  
第一輪被罰的是編輯長。他毫不猶豫就拿出手機打電話給家裏的妻子，開了外放說各種肉麻話，聽得大家要麼起哄要麼發出倒胃的聲音。  
「夠了夠了，下一輪！」大家知道編輯長跟老婆很恩愛，沒想到還這麼黏乎。  
第二輪抽到了部內今年剛入職的小女孩，她目前有喜歡的人但不敢對對方告白。  
「打吧！」前輩們都在起哄，「萬一氣氛不對我們就搗亂，到時候妳說是喝醉了不記得就行。」  
還能這樣？要是土田本人可笑不出來。他一點都不喜歡這樣的遊戲。其他人看戲的看戲笑話的笑話，只有當事人需要對這件事情負責任。  
沒想到新人喜歡的男孩子也喜歡對方，這麼一鬧促成了一對小情侶。同事發出巨大的歡聲，現場一片熱烈的反應。  
「借著這個運氣再來一對！」不知道誰喊著，大家都熱情高漲。  
「哈哈哈哈，Tetsuya你完了。」紅磚3，世上沒有比在這個時候抽到這個牌更不幸的事情。  
「快，快打電話！」有些人已經坐不住了，對這麼多年來一直沒聽說有戀情的土田充滿好奇。  
「罰喝酒可以嗎？」  
「不行不行，必須打。」  
「我⋯⋯我沒有喜歡的人。」  
「要這麼說大家都不用玩啦，你看人家小姑娘也打了，你可得願賭服輸。」  
土田握著手機的手在抖。  
他怎麼從通訊錄裏面翻出來一個說了喜歡可以一笑帶過的對象？  
根本沒有這樣的人選。  
他抬眼看了圈眼前的人，為什麼一個個都充滿好奇和興奮。  
他真的沒有可以打電話的人。他做不到。  
「我⋯⋯我離開一下。」  
「喂！」土田無視其他人的抗議，拉開門就拔腿往外跑。  
「這麼糟嗎。」同事們面面相覷，心裏開始猜測是什麼情況。  
黑木推了橘一把，橘回頭看他，帶著一臉我也不知道什麼情況的茫然。黑木又推了他肩膀。  
橘把手裏的酒喝盡，放下杯子，「我去看看他。」

土田躲在店外小巷的自販機旁邊，橘找了一圈才找到人。  
「Te醬？」  
「別、別過來。」土田的雙眼在自販機微弱的燈光下都能看到通紅。  
「大家都有點不好意思，沒什麼就回去吧。」  
土田搖搖頭，面向牆壁不去看他。  
「過一會就好⋯⋯」土田的鼻音過於明顯，看來是被勾起了什麼不愉快的情緒已經哭過了，「一會我就回去。」  
「我陪你吧。」  
「不用。你回去吧。」  
橘嘆了口氣，沒有走。他們就這麼沈默了一陣。  
「其實我在想，實在不行你可以打給我。」  
「欸？」  
「畢竟大家一直開我們玩笑，也不差這次。沒人會當真的。」  
土田彷彿被刺激到一樣，突然哭出聲來。  
「別哭，別哭Te醬。」橘知道自己說錯話了，一個勁地道歉。  
「夠了⋯⋯我受夠了。」土田哭得難受，蹲了下來抱著雙腿，「既然沒有人當真就不要再說了，不要說了。」  
「是因為我嗎？」橘感到有股力量擰著他的心臟，呼吸都變得不順。他因為自己的私心，即便跟土田是假的被開玩笑也願意。  
原來土田這麼反感啊。  
「我會好好跟大家說的，以後不再開我們的玩笑。」  
沒想到土田聽到之後哭得更大聲。  
究竟怎麼回事，土田哭得橘心都慌了，蹲下來一把抱住了他。  
「別哭了Te醬，究竟怎麼回事。」  
土田伸手抱住橘的脖子，跟自己說這是最後了，過了今晚就把這份感情放下吧。他瞞不下去，也堅持不下去了。何必如此，就讓它結束吧。  
橘把土田抱在懷裏，拉著他站了起來。土田埋在他懷裏自顧自地哭，哭得他心煩意亂，更哭得他心疼。是什麼人讓土田哭得如此絕望，彷彿被整個世界拋棄般可憐。是誰傷害他喜歡的人，如果他能代替對方安慰土田，能有多好。  
「要不你就喜歡上我算了。」也不知道是開玩笑還是說真的，橘的口吻含著莫名的怒氣，「起碼你還會覺得我對你好，我也不會惹你哭成這樣。」  
「不是你惹的我會這樣？」  
「你反感應該早點告訴我，你喜歡的人是社內的？因為我的原因讓對方誤解了？」  
「橘健一你這個馬鹿！」土田想要推開橘，被對方收緊手臂鎖在懷裏。  
「認識這麼多年了你有喜歡的人不能跟我說一聲？造成誤會讓你難做你跟我講不就好了？自己不說清楚，現在怪我蠢？」橘也生氣了，恨不得用牙齒去撕土田的嘴。  
土田又委屈巴巴地繼續哭，不回答橘的質問。  
他要怎麼說出口，他喜歡的人就是橘。他不希望橘只當他是朋友，把一切曖昧當成玩笑。但正是把曖昧當玩笑，才證明橘心裏根本不把他當回事吧。  
「我替你解釋行了吧？」橘伸手去掏土田的手機，「你打個電話，我幫你跟她說清楚。」  
「你說！」土田聽了火冒三丈，掏出手機按了橘的電話就把手機塞進橘手裏，「你告訴他，我喜歡的人是他！你來幫我說清楚！」  
橘褲兜裏的手機一直在抖動，橘手裏土田的手機一直在呼叫。他把自己的手機掏了出來，一臉茫然。  
「Te醬？」橘問，看了土田一眼，又看一眼手機，「認真的？」  
土田垂下了頭默不作聲，憤怒的情緒一旦過去剩下的只有後悔。  
明明就這樣過去就好了。  
橘把電話接起來，將自己的手機放在土田耳邊，鄭重地清了清嗓子。  
「你好，我是土田哲也的同事，橘健一。」  
手在不受控地抖著。真糟糕。  
「我喜歡他好久了，所有玩笑都是真的。」  
「啊？」  
「我說，我已經喜歡Te醬很久了。比起讓他哭，我更希望他多笑笑。」  
「Kenchi⋯⋯」  
「抱歉。」橘伸手擦掉土田亂糟糟的臉上的眼淚，「我喜歡你。」  
土田一頭扎進他懷裏。


	9. 樂意至極

橘回去拿了兩人的東西，跟大家說先送土田回家。大家都很擔憂土田的情況，但聽橘說只是喝多了情緒控制不住，才放心下來。  
地鐵上的乘客不多，稀稀落落地坐在角落裏安靜地看著自己的手機。坐在一起的橘和土田眼神一直沒能從對方臉上移開，如果有人在現場看到這樣的場景一定非常有趣。  
「手給我。」橘在兩人之間攤開自己的手掌。  
「神經病，還在外面呢。」土田伸手打了一下橘的手掌，對方來不及抓住就被他收了回去。  
「你介意嗎？ 我完全OK。」  
土田皺著眉看橘，一副難以置信的表情。  
「起碼在人少一點的地方⋯⋯」  
「好。」橘也不是情竇初開的少年了，這麼點時間他還是能忍耐。  
到了土田家的站橘跟著下了車，他們沒有交談，只是默默向著土田的家走著。路上沒有行人的身影，住宅區也鮮少有其他路人進入，於是橘便去牽土田空著的手。  
「就不能忍到回家？」  
「那是另一回事。」橘說的是忍到回家跟土田親熱的事情，對方一下子也反應過來，昏暗中都能看到白皙的臉燒起來。  
進了玄關橘就開始撫摸土田的臉，用嘴唇貼著他的臉頰，然後觀察他有沒有一點點厭惡的情緒。  
土田抓著橘托著自己臉頰的手腕，緊張得呼吸急促，他等著橘的動作，茫然於對方遲遲沒有更進一步。  
「怎麼了？」  
「看看你會不會後悔。」他看進土田眼裏，立即就被對方吻上來。土田用雙唇去銜橘的下唇，輕扯著又伸出舌頭去舔。橘趁他把舌尖伸出來，用自己的勾著土田舌頭，順著就往他嘴裏鑽。舌頭攪動發出的水聲讓鼓起勇氣的土田漲紅了臉，被吮吸輕咬放開又湊過來，他伸手抓在橘的衣襟上，被對方用力納入懷裏。  
橘轉向攻擊他脖子根，一路從耳垂開始吮吻，解開襯衫的紐扣把鼻子埋進頸窩，用牙齒輕輕啃著鎖骨。土田不自在地扭動身體，覺得膝蓋開始發軟。他的手還有點涼，不好就這樣塞進土田的衣服裏。橘索性一把抱起土田就把他往客廳的沙發帶，身體隨著倒下陷進沙發的土田壓下去。  
「Kenchi⋯⋯」  
「嗯，」橘的唇舌又湊過來，充滿了情慾的味道，「我會慢慢來的。」  
「不是⋯⋯」土田被橘擠進了腿間，兩人的距離從未有過的貼近。他感覺到自己有在期待，卻也帶著猶豫和害怕。他想跟橘談談現在的心情，又想繼續跟橘親熱。  
「嗯？」橘停了下來，抱著土田的雙手細細撫摸著他的肩背，好像在安撫。土田輕喘著，不知道怎樣表達現在的想法，又不想橘誤解他的心情。  
「這樣也太快了嗎？」好像是察覺到土田的情緒，橘拉著土田坐了起來，讓他靠在自己懷裏。  
「不是⋯⋯就⋯⋯我也不知道怎麼說。」土田把臉埋在橘胸口，又抬起眼看他，又埋了回去。  
太可愛了，橘在心裏吶喊，我會忍不住的。  
「這樣可以嗎？」橘吻著土田的臉頰，讓他抬起頭。  
「嗯。」得到土田的回應，橘把唇往下移，經過他臉頰的痣時流連了一下再貼近嘴角。  
「這樣呢？」  
土田用主動的吻去回應。到此都很順利，而一旦橘開始將嘴唇移到下巴脖頸，就能感覺到土田的身體在細細地顫動。不知基於多少期待到興奮，又含著多少羞怯和害怕。橘一邊用手掌輕掃土田背後，一邊輕輕捏他的手臂，肩膀，腰側。  
「嗯⋯⋯」土田明顯放鬆下來，伸出雙臂攬住橘的肩頭。  
接吻原來會這麼舒服，他覺得自己快要化作一灘水溶化在橘的懷裏，又像變成棉花糖融化在橘的嘴裏，被橘的手觸碰的地方卻像燒起來一樣，既敏感又熾熱。  
「到此都還好嗎？」明明看見土田的雙眼已經含著水霧，橘還要問，分明就是要逗他。  
「很舒服。」土田覺得臉一下燒起來了，但不說又怕橘不知道他的心情。  
「要做更舒服的事情嗎。」橘看著土田的眼睛，一隻手往下移。  
「唔⋯⋯」隔著布料被描繪的線條相當敏感，動作過於輕緩，猶如隔靴搔癢，土田不耐地哼了聲。西褲和內褲一同被拉了下來，微熱的手掌一下包住土田，讓他不禁吸了口氣。  
「Te醬⋯⋯」橘在他耳邊輕聲呼喚，氣息灑在耳根，「我一直都在用這樣的眼神看你，可以接受嗎？」  
「嗯⋯⋯」土田被夾擊，腦裏像被轟炸過一樣。原來不只他有過這樣的念頭，橘甚至比他想的還色情。天啊，他正在用手撫摸自己隱私的部位，他還說以前就想過要對自己幹這樣的事情。  
「Te醬。」  
「Kenchi⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」別人的動作和節奏都跟自己的不一樣，還有陌生的力度和觸感都成為土田無法承受的刺激。他在橘的熱吻中釋放出來，覺得自己整個人都濕答答的。橘擦乾淨手，接著去撫摸土田的背。  
「Kenchi，我⋯⋯」  
「今天就到這裏，」橘打斷土田的話，「今晚好好休息，睡醒之後想想，這是不是你想要和可以接受的。」  
「嗯⋯⋯」  
「我會想做更過分的事。」橘吻在土田額上，帶著憐惜，含著不知道是否祈求的意味。  
「那就，」土田像鼓足勇氣一樣深吸一口氣，「那就再吻我吧。」  
「樂意至極。」


	10. 把你愛吃的草莓味全部吃掉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寫這兩章已經改了兩回分級。

第二天一早，土田就起來出去購物。買了一堆食物和酒水，然後來到家裝區看他從來沒有留意過的室內香薰。店員推薦的是最近很流行的藤枝擴香，好幾種不同的香味中土田選了比較成熟的白麝香款。他還去買了個新的檯燈罩，非直接光源總是更能營造氣氛。再然後就是必須的用品，清洗的工具，潤滑的工具和安全套。土田下了相當大的決心，覺得不論最後兩人是否可以成功，總之先把必須的物品準備好就萬無一失。醫院的灌腸液是配好的，醫生還會指導如何使用。聽著醫生教著用什麼方式清洗腸道，土田有種這個世界變得不認識的錯覺。  
回家的路上土田一直在糾結。是要先把人叫到家裏再開始準備，還是準備好了橘過來了就可以……隨時開始？聽起來好像很性急的樣子，土田煩惱地揉了揉臉。回想起當年跟女孩子約會的時候，可從來沒有過這樣的煩惱。所以，女孩子約會的時候也會有這樣的煩惱嗎，他不禁深思。  
回到家把東西收拾好，接下來還有一個問題——要怎麼去聯繫橘。平時叫他來家裏玩，或者去他家玩，都是隨口確認對方是否空閒，然後帶點電影、帶上食物酒水就過去。現在關係更進一步，反而不知道要如何邀約。  
直接問你有空嗎可以嗎，以前都是這樣的。光這樣問，橘會不會以為只是單純的聚會邀約？  
土田還在苦苦思索，Line的視頻電話通知聲便響起。  
『午安，Te醬。』  
「喔，午安。」  
『昨天睡得還好嗎？』  
「嗯，嗯，很好。」想起昨天的事，土田突然又吞吞吐吐起來。不行，要開口約他。土田在心裏催促自己。  
『今天接下來有安排嗎？』  
「沒有。」平時都是發信息的，為什麼今天會視頻通話？  
『想要親眼確認下你的狀況又不好直接過去，所以就視頻你了。』  
「哦哦，沒關係，我一切都很好。」  
『現在就過去，可以嗎？』  
「嗯，」土田點點頭，不知道自己有沒有會錯意，「可以喔。」  
『太好了，』橘像是終於鬆了口氣，『我還怕Te醬會拒絶。』  
那邊的畫面一陣搖晃，聽到走動和東西摩擦撞擊的聲音。  
「Kenchi？」  
『我現在出門，等會見。』橘往鏡頭做了個親吻的動作，迅速關掉了視頻。  
哇，原來不止是他滿腦子都在想著糟糕的事情。土田蹲在地上抱著腦袋無聲地呐喊。

橘的家到土田家只需要15分鐘。從出門到地鐵站大概6、7分鐘，進了地鐵一個站也就三分鐘的事情，出來之後再走5分鐘就到。雖然不算生活在同一個小區，但經常見面一起活動都非常方便，加之兩人從入社前就認識，還有後來互相抱持的感覺，更是隔三差五地就見面，串門更是不在話下。有時候一個人寫稿太忙，還會到另一個人家裏蹭飯，在正式確立交往關係之前就在過交往般的生活。  
土田迎接橘的時候，發現他手裏拎著酒和食物。  
「醃好的牛扒，等下煎一下就好。」橘把東西遞給土田，「那個酒配牛扒特別好。」  
土田放好東西就給橘泡了杯綠茶，他自己愛喝咖啡，但家裏會準備橘喝習慣的那款綠茶。  
「謝謝。」橘接過土田遞來的茶杯，待他坐到自己身邊就往對方臉頰印上一吻。  
「欸！」  
「不行？」  
「沒有……」  
橘笑看著土田，默不作聲。土田被他一直盯著，等了一會還沒有下一個動作，自己就先伸手攬住橘的脖子靠了過去。  
「你給我發視頻通話的時候，我正想給你打電話呢。」  
「嗯，那正好。」橘蜻蜓點水地輕吻土田，笑眯眯地滿是快樂的樣子。土田也跟著笑起來，兩個人你看著我我看著你，嘻嘻笑冒著傻氣。  
「早該說開了，就不會浪費這麼多時間。」土田不自覺地嘟著嘴，輕聲抱怨。他喜歡了橘那麼多年，糾結著想放棄又放不下數回，沒想到只是自我折磨，差一點就失去了相互喜歡的人。  
「我以為該傳達的早就傳達到了，」橘不舍地親他抗議的嘴，「畢竟有些時候只差挑明了。」  
「開了那麼久的玩笑，我以為只是自己會錯意了。」  
「是我不好，」橘服軟，「以後我會誠實地說自己的感想。」  
「就從現在開始。」  
「好。我想親Te醬，讓你融化在我嘴裏。」  
「咿——」意識到自己被言語調戲了，土田假裝氣呼呼地從桌面的糖果盒翻出來一顆草莓味的硬糖，塞進嘴裏，「把你愛吃的草莓味全部吃掉，哼。」  
「你最好是。」橘摁著土田的後腦勺將人拉過來，一瞬就吻上那不認輸的嘴。他故意吮吻出聲，伸出舌尖舔土田的嘴唇內側，癢癢地又色色地。等到土田終於伸出舌頭回應，硬糖在兩人的舌間翻滾，你來我往地嘗著對方的甜。橘的手掌配合著撫摸土田的背，施力把人往自己懷裏攬，邊加深熱吻。土田沉迷著橘的唇舌，手指順著橘的後頸撫進髮根，屈起柔柔搔刮他的頭皮，便聽見橘發出一聲嘆謂。  
土田忍不住笑了起來。  
「嗯？」  
「你很舒服的樣子。」  
「當然啊。」橘又繼續啃著土田，一股草莓的香甜縈繞著兩人。他把鼻尖埋在土田耳背，深深吸口氣，然後含住耳垂在嘴裏用舌尖去撥弄。  
「唔……好癢……」脖子後面的汗毛豎了起來，整個人卻在橘的親吻中酥軟下來。土田仰起頭讓橘可以更方便地親到他的脖頸，順著星星點點的痣潛入衣物遮掩的肩膀。他的衣服扣子被解開，肩頭和鎖骨在橘的牙齒來回研磨下皮膚漸漸發紅。  
「我、我得去準備一下……」  
「慢慢來。」橘像是真的要嘗遍土田一樣，要在每寸皮膚上留下烙印般輕咬然後吮吻，複又輕咬，來來回回地直到皮膚透著草莓似的顏色。  
「喂……會留痕跡的。」土田推了推他專注的頭，抗議道。  
「這種地方又看不到。」橘也學土田扁嘴，一副我就要把你據為己有的表情。他把土田放倒在沙發上，拉開衣襟就去攻擊那已經有點挺立起來的乳首。土田立刻發出了讓橘滿意的聲音。土田為了避免伏案工作造成身體變差，長期堅持有規律的健身運動，身上薄薄的脂肪覆蓋著有力又不過分鼓起的肌肉，白皙的皮膚與這樣的身形配起來顯得既柔軟又有男子魅力。上身已經完全暴露在空氣中，褲子的拉鏈也被打開了，橘的衣物還穿得整整齊齊，土田覺得自己看起來分外下流。  
橘的手探了進來。  
一下被微暖的手掌握住的土田輕呼了一聲，兩腿不自覺蹬了蹬。看出來土田的緊張，橘俯身到他耳邊。  
「不要怕，我跟你一樣緊張得要命。」他拉著土田的手覆在自己敏感的地方，那鼓起來的東西比土田的更箭在弦上。  
土田的正在橘的手裏，於是土田也把對方的握在手裏。像是互相較量，又像是互相取悅，用著不同的節奏和力度，時而默契地用相同的節奏撫弄對方，兩人擠在狹窄的沙發上喘得難以自持。橘還擠了過去，把兩人的都握在一起，催促著讓土田一吐為快。  
橘又湊過來吻他，像小雞啄食一樣輕點。土田抱著他的肩回吻，笑得甜滋滋。  
土田現在身上黏糊糊的，有橘嘴裏的草莓糖擦在皮膚上留下的痕跡，還有啃咬留下的痕跡，混著汗水和體液。  
「洗個澡吧？」橘拉著土田起來，讓土田背貼著他胸口，腳踩在他的腳背上二人二足往浴室走。  
「傻透了。」  
浴室裏擺著土田從醫院開回來的灌腸液。現在才回想起來的土田羞得燒紅了臉不去看橘，希望對方還沒留意到先把它收起來。  
「是你自己來還是我幫你？」橘明顯已經察覺到，倒是毫無波瀾的樣子。  
「你稍微驚訝一點不行嗎？」  
「哎呀，難道是給我用的？」然後橘就被錘了胸口。土田指使他去給浴缸放水，自己拿著藥劑躲進洗手間開始準備工作。第一次掌握得不太好，土田覺得有點不適。但想到兩人對此的期待，又忍著繼續完成了整個過程。  
「水好了，你還好嗎？」橘敲了敲隔間的玻璃，聽見裏面傳來悶悶的應答聲。  
「實話說，有點累。」土田拉開門就往橘身上靠，兩人赤裸地貼在一起。橘半抱著他進了浴缸，溫熱的水撫過皮膚包裹住整個人，方才的不適都被沖刷殆盡。橘輕輕揉著土田的肩、腰側、腹部，捏著他結實的大腿肌肉，滑膩的入浴劑讓土田的皮膚更柔滑細膩，摸起來了就不想收手。  
土田有練得相當優美的背肌，雙肘往後的時候蝴蝶骨會擠出漂亮的形狀。以前橘在工作的時候會偷偷地盯著他被背肌和肩胛骨撐得誘人的襯衫背影入迷，現在則能光明正大地去輕啃這美好的輪廓。  
水有點變涼，兩人才膩歪著從浴缸裏起身。擦乾淨之後土田拉著橘的手往睡房去。  
藤枝香薰的味道淡淡地充斥著，土田打開床邊的檯燈，在朦朧的光線中被橘扶著腰仰放在床上。剛才清洗過的柔軟處被塗上潤滑，橘把修剪圓潤的手指輕輕探進去。  
潤滑劑微涼，但橘的手卻熾熱。土田還沒來得及反應，因為後面的刺激輕微抬頭的前端就被橘一下含住，讓他驚呼出聲。那手指在裏面屈起又伸直，在不同的區域按壓搓揉，配著嘴巴裏舌頭舔弄和吮吸，很快就找到了那片甜蜜的焦點。  
「啊嗯嗯……」土田咬住自己手背，制止羞恥的聲音洩漏他的心情。橘壞心眼地往裏增加了手指，重複著刺激的動作，每一發都精準地投向靶心。  
土田覺得自己濕透了。洗澡前才釋放過一次，沒想到在橘的動作下又迅速釋放了一回。體液和著被蹭摸得到處都是的潤滑劑，擦得床單洇了一片，看起來特別淫靡。  
「疼就告訴我。」橘把土田的臀部抬高一點，一條腿掛在肩上，然後把前端推了進去。  
「嗚……」橘聞聲停了下來，看到土田急促喘著氣盡力適應。剛才已經耐心擴張過的入口緊繃著，適應幾根手指和適應橘的尺寸完全不是一回事。  
「很疼嗎？」  
「沒……」土田伸手想抓橘的手臂，只夠到了對方伸過來回應的手，「有點緊。」  
「嗯，很緊。」橘用手指在入口處輕輕撫摸，好一陣子才讓土田放鬆下來。他繼續緩慢而堅定地往前推進去一點又一點，察覺土田皺緊眉頭又退出去，待他緩過來之後再嘗試，耐心地等待土田內部適應，感覺那內壁滑膩地貼上來，緊緊包裹住自己。  
「我稍微動一下。」征得土田同意，也讓他做好心理準備，橘開始細細擺動腰部。淺淺的動作下被橘充盈了內部的清晰感覺讓土田有了兩人在做愛的實感。一開始因為緊張而稍顯緊窒的包裹慢慢放鬆，進出變得容易，內壁像追著橘的動作一般在來回中擠壓他，橘的幅度慢慢增大。  
「Ken、Kenchi……」土田想要橘的懷抱，於是橘壓著深入進去，抱住了他。土田的腿張得很開，大腿內側的肌肉甚至開始抗議，但為了接納橘的進攻土田把腿繞在對方腰上，完全展開自己。腰後像被電了一下，一口氣竄到顱內。土田悶哼一聲，讓橘掌握了持續刺激的角度。土田覺得整個人被晃得無法自制，除了被刺激的後部和被握住擼動的身前，根本感覺不到其他肢體的存在。橘的進攻越來越猛，土田開始無法思考，任由快感操縱著自己挺腰配合，嘴裏的呻吟跌跌撞撞地向橘訴說著滿足。  
前端慾望盡傾，土田收緊的內部索要橘的回應。橘把鼻子埋在土田的肩窩，一挺再挺，把愛意全數交予對方。


	11. Chapter 11

轉醒的時候，土田聽到廚房傳來的聲音。光腳踩在地板上，才發現之前扔在地上的套子和剝下來的床單都被收拾好，身體也舒爽乾淨。土田套上短褲開門，就看到站在爐前煎牛排的橘，上身穿著他平日用的實用設計美觀為零的圍裙，下身只穿著一條黑色的內褲。  
該死的性感。  
土田走過去靠在橘的肩上，伸手攬住他的腰。  
「小心油彈到。」橘回頭湊過去親了土田一下，又忍不住與舌頭追逐兩圈。  
「我去把酒醒一下。」土田離開時故意拍了下橘的屁股，緊致又有彈性，手感真棒。  
「你壞壞。」  
「你也壞壞。」無營養的對話聽起來都特別有意思。  
橘還做了沙拉，從冰箱裏翻出切片麵包切條烤得酥脆，蘸番茄醬或是牛排汁都特別合適。  
「這個好好吃。」體力在床上消耗得差不多，醒過來很快就能吃上晚餐，不論從時機還是味道上來說這頓都完美得出乎意料，「過分了啊橘健一。」  
「有什麼意見嗎土田哲也。」  
「會讓我更喜歡你。」土田伸手去抓橘的手，然後親在他的手背上。橘也把土田的手拉過來，親在手心上。  
「那你得好好接招，」橘笑了，「把這些年該對你做的都補上。」  
土田只是輕輕點頭，不需要細問。  
「對了，」土田細品那紅酒，能中和肉的酸味讓香氣更明顯，「公司那邊，怎麼辦？」  
「也沒怎麼辦吧？就算跟原來一樣，也沒什麼不一樣。」除了玩笑一樣的緋聞男友稱號成了真。  
「也是。」土田笑著，甜蜜彌補了未曾一同分享的時日。


End file.
